This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
There is a growing need for the efficient integration of electronic (e.g. CMOS), active optical (e.g. powered), and passive optical (e.g., non-powered) components of hybrid photonic integrated circuits. Such integration can lead to performance improvements of optical devices having such circuits, e.g., by reducing many parasitic effects associated with packaging of conventional system solutions, as well as reducing the device's foot-print, power consumption, and manufacturing cost.